The Castle
In the past 9 seasons, many have competed, we have suffered numerous eliminations and after all has been said and done, only 8 people have been crowned RSF Season Champions. For the first time in RSF Series Franchise history, the competition will be brought to a whole new level. 42 diehard competitors, some familiar to the RSF Franchise and some completely new will face off in the first ever ORIGINAL RSF SEASON...............................THE CASTLE 42 competitors will travel to Scotland and live in one of the most renowned castles of all time...........Edinburgh Castle. There they will compete in competitions, at times in teams, in pairs and as individuals to earn safety and power. Many will fall by the wayside and will face there fate in one of three eliminations: The Tower, The Dungeon and The Royal Court. In the end, it will be the longest run group game in RSF Series History and only ONE will be able to claim ultimate victory as the CHAMPION OF RSF SEASON 10: THE CASTLE and the biggest prize in RSF Season History. Tune in for RSF Season 10: The Castle Rules: This game is called The Castle. It will follow a weekly format with 7 days in one full cycle with 6 people leaving every 7 days. It will follow this format. Day 1- It will be a team challenge. The teams will be predetermined by having those in the Royal Court (Day 6) hand pick their teams in a schoolyard pick em format (except the first team challenge where teams will be determined by random draw.) The teams will compete and every team that finishes before last is safe. The last place team AND the first place team will each vote and 4 members of the losing team with the most votes will be selected to compete in the Elimination Round: The Tower. Day 2- The Tower Elimination Challenge. Each of the 4 selected players will before the challenge select one of 5 numbered ropes to be their safety rope. Each person will be on the tower with 5 ropes in their position. They will each be standing on a trap door. Only the one rope they select before the challenge will be their safety rope and will be holding the trap door closed. Then it will go to questions. Whoever answers the question first and correct will get to cut one of the 5 ropes of any other player. If a blank rope is cut, we move to the next question. If a person's safety rope is cut, their trap door will open, they will fall down the Tower and be eliminated from the competition. The first two people to drop will be eliminated from the competition. The two who survive will re-enter the game and will play an important role the next day. (The first tower Elimination Challenge however will have THREE of the FOUR participants eliminated.) Day 3- It will be a challenge where people will compete in pairs. The two players who survived the Tower Elimination Challenge will automatically be a pair and will get the power to split every other competitor into pairs (which must be done before the challenge.) The pairs will compete in a challenge and whoever wins the challenge earns immunity. The pair that comes in last place will automatically be sent into the Dungeon Elimination Challenge. The winning pair will then select one individual between the second to last and third to last pairs (one of those four people) to join the other 2 in the dungeon. Day 4- The Dungeon Elimination Challenge. The 3 who face off in the dungeon must follow the correct chain to the exit of the dungeon. To do so they will all be asked one question with three possible answers. Whichever answer you select will lead you to a new question which also has three answers. To follow the correct chain you must answer every question correct and if done so, it will lead you to the exit of the dungeon. The first person to answer the questions correct and exit the dungeon will survive and re-enter the game. The other 2 will be forever locked away in the dungeon and will both be eliminated from the competition. Day 5- This will be an individual challenge. The first 5 to finish the challenge will be crowned The Royal Court. The order they finish will grant them their title in the Royal Court. (1st-King/Queen, 2nd-Prince/Princess, 3rd-Duke/Duchess, 4th- Knight, 5th-Jester) The three who come in last place in the challenge will be nominated for execution and will face the Royal Court. Day 6- Royal Court Elimination. Each member of the Royal Court have a number of spades to distribute. The King/Queen has 5 spades, The Prince/Princess has 4 spades, The Duke/Duchess has 3 spades, The Knight has 2 spades, The Jester has 1 spade. These 5 members of the Royal Court will give the spades to any of the three nominated players. They can give all their spades to one person or distribute them between two or three as they see fit. After all is said and done, the two players who have the most number of spades will be executed and thus eliminated from the competition. If there is a tie, whichever of the tied players received more spades from The King/Queen will be executed. The one player who survives will re-enter the game. Day 7- A rest day. This day will be determined by the players before the game begins, i.e. before the game begins, you vote on which day you get off and whichever day you choose will be the rest day the entire this season. When we get to the Final 6 players, the 6 remaining will face The Gauntlet where 3 more will be eliminated leaving The Final Three to face off in the Final Challenge where only one will survive and be crowned the champion of RSF Season 10: The Castle.